whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:眠らせ姫からの贈り物 (Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono)/@comment-6751895-20130329165542
Okay this is info about the show. The main characters are Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Hollingsworth, Rose Nyland, and Sophia Petrillo. The four of them live together in Miami Fl.This is info on the characters. *Dorothy: She is a divorced subtitute teacher who was raised in Brooklyn. Her Ex is Stanley Zbornak or Stan who makes several appearences. She got pregnant in high school which is why she married him. Her mother is Sophia. She is often teased by the others for not being really attractive and not getting lots of dates although she does go on dates a few times throughout the series. She has a sarcastic personality. She has 2 children Kate and Michael. She later marries Blanches uncle and moves to Atlanta. *Rose: Rose is a widower who moved to Miami after her husband Charlie died. She met Blanche who was looking for people so she could rent out her house at the supermarket. Rose is a adopted child who never met her birth parents as her mother died during child birth and her father left. She later met her father who is a monk while working at the hospital in Miami. She was originally from St Olaf Minnesota. She often gets on the other nerves by telling them ridiculous stories about her past and saying Scandinavian words and phrases. Whenever the other girls want her to stop talking they either say, "Shut up Rose", or hit her on the head with something like a newspaper. She has had numerous jobs throughout the series like working at a grief counceling center. She has 5 kids. She begins to date college proffesor Miles Webber. *Blanche: Blanche is a widower who has lived in Miami for some time with her husband George until his death. She was originaly from Atlanta. She is the man hungry woman of the 4 and is constantly chasing after men. She has 6 kids. She works at a museum. She never has a real steady boyfriend throughout the series. She can be obnoxious at times as shown in a flash back ep where she tries to get Dorothy to go on a double date with her even though she was sick. Her real age is not known as she constantly lies about it saying she is at least in her 30s although she is obviously older. *Sophia: Sophia is a widower and is the mother of Dorothy. She was originaly from Sicily. She later moved to Brooklyn and later Miami. Her husband was Salvatore Petrillo. She was briefly married to Max Weinstock before they seperated. She is always saying whatever is on her mind as she had a stroke that messed up a part of her brain. She was living at Shady Pines Retirement Home until it burned down causing her to move in with Dorothy and the other girls. She has 2 other children other than Dorothy. She is the oldest of the 4. A recurring gag throughout the series is that she carries her purse every where she goes even around the house. She is ocasionly seen dating. Okay Perry if you want to know more info just ask! :)